<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Offer Comfort by MeganMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814613">To Offer Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight'>MeganMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Cremisius Aclassi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bull's Chargers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intimacy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem comforts Stitches after a difficult job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Stitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Cremisius Aclassi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Offer Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I asked the surgeon to look at your back,” Krem muttered, helping Skinner walk up to the nearest bed, wincing slightly when the wound on his left thigh started aching again, reminding him that he still had to dress it properly. First, though, he had to make sure that Skinner and Grim were taken care of. “Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Skinner replied as she started unlacing her shirt, clenching her teeth with every move. “You can go check on the others.”</p><p>Squeezing her shoulder, Krem left the infirmary, trying not to put too much pressure on his injured leg. Soon, he noticed two familiar figures walking towards him. Grim was leaning against Dalish, who had one arm wrapped around Grim’s waist, supporting his weight. </p><p>There was blood running down Grim’s arm, and the dark red stain on the side of his shirt was much bigger than it had been ten minutes earlier, when Krem had been helping him to take off his armour.</p><p>“There’s a bed ready for you in the infirmary,” Krem told his friend right away, catching Grim’s free arm and wrapping it around his own shoulders. “You two go get some rest, I’ll tell the Chief how the job went.”</p><p>“Better go see Stitches first. You know how he can get when you get hurt,” Dalish suggested, grinning as she adjusted her hold on Grim’s waist, making the man grumble. Krem did notice slightly bloodied corners of Grim’s lips pull up in a small smile at Dalish’s words, too. </p><p>“Very funny.” Krem would have shaken his head at his friend’s comment, but he didn’t want to jostle Grim too much.</p><p>“Go. We can take it from here,” Dalish, still smiling, winked at him, and Grim just butted his head gently against Krem’s in agreement, smiling as well.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Go, Krem.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Krem was walking into the room Stitches shared with Rocky, and what greeted him was the sight of Stitches taking off his bloodstained shirt. Groaning quietly, the healer dropped it into the bucket standing nearby, where they usually left everything they wanted to get rid of later. Rocky was absent, most likely helping the others to secure everything the Chargers had brought to Skyhold from their latest job, which gave Krem the opportunity to focus on the shirtless man standing before him.</p><p>“Good thing you’re finally getting rid of that shirt,” Krem said after closing the door, making Stitches snort.</p><p>“I still have spares, don’t worry,” the other man replied jokingly, clearly trying to keep the conversation light-hearted, but Krem could hear how exhausted he was.</p><p>The job had not been time-consuming, but it definitely had been more intense than they had anticipated. The Chargers had split in two teams to recover property that had been stolen by their client’s long-lost brother, and while one team had created a diversion, the other one had been busy recovering the goods. What they hadn’t been expecting was the amount of traps and protection they had encountered on the way, considering what their employer had told them about the situation.</p><p>Stitches had ended up running out of healing salves and potions, as well as their elfroot supply, forcing him to work with everything else he had been able to find at the moment. Fortunately, they hadn’t been too far from Skyhold, so Krem had managed to help Stitches get everyone ready for the trip back, and they had done as much as they could.</p><p>This situation clearly took a lot out of Stitches, who was highly protective of all the Chargers. The fact that he had not been able to help them when they needed it bothered him a lot.</p><p>Hoping to offer some comfort, Krem put his hand on Stitches’ back, right below a large purple bruise visible there, and he almost missed the way the other man winced slightly at the touch.</p><p>“We’re all fine.”</p><p>“It was a close call,” Stitches muttered, and Krem stepped closer to press his lips against Stitches’ shoulder, mindful of the bruises.</p><p>“Skinner and Grim are in the infirmary, Dalish is with them, and Rocky is helping the Chief to unpack everything,” Krem informed the other man, when suddenly he felt the wound on his thigh burn slightly, as the material of his trousers scratched against it. He decided to ignore it for the time being, preferring to wrap his arms around Stitches instead, but then the healer turned around and soon Krem found himself sitting on Stitches’ bed.</p><p>“Pants off,” Stitches ordered, reaching into the nearest drawer to take out a jar of ointment. “Come on.”</p><p>“As smooth as always,” Krem smiled and started unlacing his trousers, careful not to aggravate the injury, before sitting back on the bed. </p><p>“You love it,” Stitches remarked playfully, before kneeling in front of Krem and putting his hands on Krem’s thigh, his fingers warm as he applied the ointment and dressed the wound. “That’s what you get for not listening to me, you know. We should have waited.”</p><p>“We’ll work on that before we take another job,” Krem smiled, making Stitches snort once again. As soon as the wound was dressed, Stitches brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. However, as soon as Krem tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Stitches slapped him on the thigh that was injury-free. </p><p>“None of that,” he murmured against Krem’s lips. “You’re going to sleep after you drink a healing potion. Got it?”</p><p>Exhaling loudly, Krem ran one hand through his hair. “The ointment will be enough. It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.”</p><p>“You know better than to argue with me. I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to, and it won’t be as fun as it sounds, I promise.”</p><p>“Fine. Give me the vial.”</p><p>Scrunching up his nose, because he knew perfectly well what Stitches’ potions tasted like, Krem drank the entirety of the vial’s contents as quickly as he could.</p><p>“After all this time you could have at least tried to make them taste better,” he complained, and took off his vest before making himself comfortable on Stitches’ bed.</p><p>“And ruin all my fun? Not a chance.”</p><p>Grinning at the comment, Krem wrapped the bedcovers tightly around himself. “You should drink some, too, you know. You’re just as bruised as I am.”</p><p>“After I check up on the others.” Stitches put on a clean shirt and bent down to kiss Krem once more. “Get some sleep. Healer’s orders.”</p><p>“Still bossy.”</p><p>“Still one of my better qualities.”</p><p>“It sure is.”</p><p>“Sleep. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Krem caught Stitches’ hand in his and squeezed it briefly, knowing perfectly well that Stitches would not calm down until he made sure that the rest of the Chargers were safe and in one piece. “Can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written as a fill for <b><a href="https://feastforthefallen.tumblr.com/post/638429731982901248/dragon-age-january-2021-lets-start-the-year">Dragon Age January 2021</a></b> writing challenge, day 17: "Comfort".</p><p>I also decided to make it a part of my "Everyone Loves Krem" collection :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>